Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), commonly referred to as drones, are becoming more readily available and have developed into a rapidly growing market. UAVs are now being used in a wide variety of industries, such as farming, shipping, forestry management, surveillance, disaster scenarios, gaming, etc. Some UAVs employ collision avoidance systems that help control the UAV if a potential collision is detected. The collision avoidance system analyzes depth maps from one or more depth sensors to determine the location of object(s) near the UAV.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, the thickness of the layers or regions may be enlarged in the drawings. In general, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.